Cheering Up Sonny
by ginnyxpotter
Summary: What happens when Sonny gets homesick? Will Chad do everything in his power to make her happy or will he say "CDC doesn't do cheering people up."? Channy multichapter! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Homesick

A/N: Hey guys! So I decided to write a multichapter Channy SWAC fan fiction story…We'll see how this goes :D I'm writing from mostly Sonny and Chad's POV (I'll tell you when I change it) but I'm writing this as I go so I might throw in Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Marshall, or even Portlyn! Enjoy the story and please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. L (or SpongeBob SquarePants…hehe you'll see)

Chapter 1: Homesick

Sonny's POV

As much as I love Hollywood and all my new friends here, I miss Wisconsin. I miss how everyone (not just Grady…) is crazy about cheese there. It's so funny and after about a year without that…wow I miss it. I miss Lucy, too. It's so hard to be without your first best friend. I guess you could say I have Tawni now, she's one of my best friends now. Lucy was a little more down to earth though…can't imagine why. "Hahaha," I laughed. Oh crap, I didn't mean to laugh out loud. Now everyone in the cafeteria is staring at me. Gah! I turned beet red and went back to getting my frozen yogurt. I heard a voice behind me say…

"Wow, Munroe, now I understand why you're here alone. Your cast finally realized you're weirder than they are…and judging by the fact that you just burst out laughing at absolutely nothing, I'm actually agreeing with them!" I could recognize that voice anywhere. That's one thing that I would totally, absolutely, indefinitely miss about Hollywood if I ever went back to Wisconsin. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did I really just think that? I don't like Chad! I mean his eyes are sparkly and his hair is soft and smooth and he's nice…sometimes. No! What am I thinking? He's a three-named-jerkthrob! 

"Hellll-o? Earth to Sonny. Haha! Oh I didn't even try that and it was funnier than you Randoms," he said. Even though I still hadn't turned around, I could tell that there was a smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smirk of your face, Cooper," I said. I then turned around to see him standing there, shocked.

"Am I getting that predictable?" he asked, concerned.

"Why, yes, you are! Now leave me alone, I'm not in the mood," I replied seriously.

"Oh, Oh. Touchy today, aren't we?" he smirked, then added with a look of…I think it was caring!…in his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Why do you care, Chad?" I said. He opened his mouth to reply, but I cut him off, "Nevermind. I'm sorry, Chad."

"…Did you just apologize to me for no reason?" Chad asked, confused.

"Yeah, well, no. I'm sorry, I'm just taking out my emotions on you. I just…I guess I'm a little…well…homesick. I just miss Wisconsin and everyone there…" I blurted it all out. Then I felt stupid, why am I telling Chad this? Shouldn't I be telling Tawni, one of my best friends this? I guess I just feel like I can trust him…Whoa. He's the enemy! He's probably going to tell Tween Weekly that I'm sick of Hollywood and I'm leaving as soon as possible!

"Oh. Well, I don't really know how you feel, I've lived here in Hollywood my whole life, but doesn't it help to visit back home," he said. Then quickly added, "Then come back, of course." He quickly looked at his feet and blushed. I picked to ignore making fun of him, since he did the same for me.

"I guess…it's just that with the show it's hard to find time to go back and visit…" I said sadly. "Well, I gotta go to rehearsal, thanks for listening, Chad." I turned my on my heel and left him standing there by the frozen yogurt machine. Oh shoot, I my yogurt melted while I was talking to him…

"Oh well," I mumbled as I threw it in the trash can on my way out. 

Chad's POV 

I hate seeing my Sonshine…er Sonny…sad. She should always be happy and always want to argue with me! I can't believe I almost told her to leave Hollywood. That would kill me. And I think we all know that the amazing CDC doesn't do death. Hey wasn't there an episode of SpongeBob SquarePants where that squirrel was homesick and SpongeBob and the starfish threw her a party to remind her of how awesome her home is? I should do that for Sonny! Yes! This is the best idea I've ever had! Go CDC! 


	2. Chapter 2: Asking For Help

A/N: Hey guys! I'm updating with chapter 2 now :D please R&R! This chapter is mostly Chad's POV, with some of Tawni's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.

Chapter 2: Asking For Help

Chad's POV

After I left the cafeteria, I headed to my dressing room. Operation make my Sonshine happy again is a go. I'm going to need help with this Wisconsin party though, and for some reason I can't see my cast mates helping me. I sat down and thought about who to ask for help. After nearly an hour of thinking, I came to the conclusion that I was going to have to ask the other Randoms for help. Which would lead to questions. CDC doesn't do questions about his feelings. Especially feelings about someone I shouldn't be liking.

So, I got up and started walking over to the So Random set, but then I realized that Sonny would surely be there. I decided to go to her dressing room and talk to Blondie instead. If Sonny was there, I would simply attempt to bicker with her again. Sounds like a good plan to CDC. I came to a stop in front of the dressing room door and wondered if Sonny was in there. My guess was that she'd be in the prop house, so I knocked. I heard a faint, "Come in." and did as I was told.

Blondie was in there, luckily enough, alone. Just to be sure, I asked, "Where's Sonny?" and she replied, "Oh, she's in the prop house, but I don't think she's in the mood for your daily flirt-fight." Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. Did she just say what I think she said? She did, CDC, she did. My jaw literally dropped.

"Excuse me?!?" I exclaimed. And CDC doesn't do exclaiming. What is this girl doing to me?

"Oh, give it up Chad! It's so obvious that you both like each other! And seeing as I'm her best friend, it's my job to make sure she's happy with who she's with, so for some reason beyond me, she's picked to like you," Blondie rolled on. Stupid people who like to make speeches. "And since you like her, I'm going to see how this works. So yes, I'm willing to help you win Sonny's heart!" She said dramatically.

"Whoa! Who said I was going to ask you to help me win Sonny?" I questioned. Was I that readable? I'm losing my CDC touch!

Tawni's POV

Ugh. These two really need to stop denying their feelings for each other. I mean, come on!

"Okay, fine. I'll play along," I sighed. "So if you aren't looking for Sonny, even though you are because you asked where she was, then why are you here?" I asked, pretending to be confused. And pretty!

"Well…um…" he stuttered. Wow I've never seen this boy stutter before. He's got it bad! "I wanted you and the other Randoms, not Sonny, to help me...um…throw-Sonny-a-Wisconsin-party-because-she's-homesick." He flushed red.

"Hahahahaha!" I laughed. I couldn't help it. He was stuttering and blushing and he wanted to throw Sonny a party! Aw!

He glared at me and said, "What?"

"Well, that's kind of asking me to help you win Sonny's heart!" I giggled at that. Wow it was fun pretending to be dramatic!

"Fine! Call it what you will, just can you help me…please?" he begged. Wow! She's got him stuttering, blushing, and begging! I can't believe I didn't want her around before!

"Well…on one condition," I picked my weapon. His eyes bulged, but he had no idea what I was going to say…

"And it is…?" he asked tentatively.

"At the party, you have to ask her to go out on a date with you," I smiled. His jaw dropped. Hehehe, this was so much fun! "Oh, come on! Everyone knows you two are in love. Just one date, then maybe I could finally stop playing matchmaker…" I winked.

"…Fine," Chad whispered. I smiled triumphantly and wrote down my cell phone number on a piece of paper. I handed him the paper and said, "Text or call and we can start planning. But I'll be super busy since now I'm planning this party and your date with Sonny." I smirked.

Chad's POV

What did I just agree to? I don't know, but I'm okay with it. I'm going to ask Sonny out! Wait, what if she says no? But Blondie says she likes me too…Oh maybe I should listen to what she's saying.

"…I'm planning this party and your date with Sonny," she smirked.

"Uh, shouldn't I be planning my date with Sonny?" I questioned, then laughed when her jaw dropped.

"I don't know what she does to you, but I like the new you," she said.

"I don't know what she does to me, either…" I shook my head and smiled as I left the room. "Oh, one more thing. It's a surprise."

"Well, duh, Pooper! Now get out of here, I need to make myself prettier. Ha! As if that's possible," she laughed. As if she could be anywhere near as beautiful as my Sonshine.

"Okay…See ya," I gave her a wave and walked out. I immediately ran into Sonny. Oh shoot, did she hear me and Tawni talking?


	3. Chapter 3: Lies

A/N: Hey everyone :D I'm giving you all chapter 3. Sorry for the cliffy ending on the last chapter but I just couldn't let Chad and Tawni's Plan go without any problems.(:

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.

Chapter 3: Lies

Sonny's POV

"Oh, sorry Chad. Hey what are you doing over here anyways?" I asked, attempting to make it seem like I hadn't overheard him talking to Tawni. Well I didn't really overhear them, but he said, "See ya" and waved. He never talks that nicely to anyone on So Random. Well, except me, I guess. What if they're secretly dating? Oh my gosh, I can't believe Tawni wouldn't tell me if they were dating. Is it because she thinks I like him? Because I don't. Psh, I definitely don't. But he's so not right for Tawni! He needs someone more down to earth, someone with a more sunny personality. Oh my gosh did I just think that? I don't like Chad and his dreamy hair and eyes!

"Um…well, see, I was just looking for you to tell you that you…uh…forgot a spoon for your frozen yogurt! But you weren't there so I asked Blondie if she would give you something for me and she screamed, 'I'm not kissing Sonny!' and I laughed, because…uh…how ridiculous is that? Then I said, 'Whatever, tell her I'm on my set, See Ya,'" he blurted out. Wow…should I believe this lame story? I'll make him think I do. Wait! I can't lie to save my life…

"Hahaha! Yeah, Tawni really is something, isn't she? And my frozen yogurt was all…un-frozen by the time I left the cafeteria, so I threw it out," I said. Well, none of that was a lie…

Chad's POV

Phew, she bought it! Why was I so bad at lying? I'm an actor! The greatest actor of our generation! I lie every day, it's my job!

"Well, I guess I should go start plan-I mean rehearsing!" I said. What is wrong with me today?

"Okay…fine," she started, smiling. I smiled as well. Her smile is just so contagious.

"Fine," I countered.

"Fine," she said. I wonder why we have these fights sometimes…

"Good," I started.

"Good," she said. I don't know, but I love them.

"So we're good?" I smiled.

"Oh, we're so good…if you tell me what you're planning," she smiled, obviously trying to catch me off guard.

"Fine, a date. Happy?" I smiled as her eyes widened, maybe she did like me…?

"Oh, okay. Bye then," she went into her dressing room seeming down. Great, now I feel bad, but I have to get to rehearsal, it's so much later than I thought it was!

"Bye Sonshine," I murmured as I walked away as she did.

Tawni's POV

So I've already guessed that I'm going to be planning the whole party, which Chip will most likely take full credit for, and I thought the date, but now I just don't know. Since I'm her best friend, I just want to see her happy, so I really don't care if he takes the credit for the party, but he better have something good planned for the date, so it looks like he did both.

"Ugh! Why is he so annoying?" Sonny stormed into the room, obviously peeved. It must be because Pooper told her he was planning a date. What? I can think and eavesdrop at the same time! What she doesn't know is that it's a date with her that he's planning…

"Who, Pooper?" I asked. She just nodded so I continued, "Well, he's the king of drama, what do you expect? He was just in here looking for you. He wanted to give you something so I told him that there was no way that I was kissing you. Sorry, Son, I don't love ya that much!"

Sonny's POV

So he was telling the truth! Unless Tawni was eavesdropping. Wait, Tawni was looking in the mirror fixing her make-up. The world disappears to her when she starts doing her make-up and she's in Tawni-town!

"Hahaha," I fake laughed, "Like he would want to kiss me."

"Ah, but you don't deny that you want him to kiss you?" she countered. Darn, she did get me there. I have to lie and quick.

"Why in the world would I want to kiss him? Besides, I don't like anyone right now. You know I'd tell you if I did, Tawn," I said calmly. Man, I'm getting better at this lying thing! But I feel bad…she is my best friend…like Lucy…

I sighed. I miss Wisconsin so much. Lucy, my family, my friends, even some of the guys…but not so much since I've met Chad. Wait, what? I'm not even dating Chad. I can think guys are cute and such. But none of them are as cute as Chad…I sighed again.

"Okay, the first sigh was a sad sigh and the second was a boy sigh, so spill!" Tawni exclaimed as she turned around to face me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk about it, though. I didn't want to talk about the second sigh, that was for sure, but the first…

"I don't know, Tawni…I just feel like something's missing," I said, not looking at her, "I think I might take a trip back home to Wisconsin. I could take a break from So Random! and you guys could find someone to fill in. Then maybe I could come back in a couple of months. I went to Marshall earlier, after I thought for a minute in the Prop House. He said that it's fine with him and I can go home next month if I want…"

"Sonny…it will be April in ten days."


	4. Chapter 4: Caring

A/N: Hey everyone :D I'm writing more and more with each chapter, but this one is short. Sorry, I didn't write as much. I think it's a good chapter though, it's short but I love it. Probably my favorite because it's so sweet. It's a sad-sweet though, just to warn you. Anyways, I hope you like the story so far. I definitely like how it's turning out. Please R&R!(:

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.

Chapter 4: Caring

Tawni's POV

No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!!! Sonny can't leave!! Especially not for more than a weekend! I felt something hot coming down my face, I reached up and wiped it away. Thank god I wear water proof make-up!

"I've got to go, Sonny. I left my Cocoa Moco Cocoa in the cafeteria. I'll see you at rehearsal," I quickly said, trying to hide the hurt and the tears. She looked even more upset, which brought me to the conclusion that I was clearly making this harder for her than it needed to be. This is why I don't befriend people. They hurt me, they leave me, and then I have nobody. Mandy did it too, but we were never this close.

Sonny looked like she was trying to figure out what to say, so I said, "I bet Portlyn has already taken it, but I should go check just in case. Bye, Son." and I left. I ran and ran until I was lost. I looked around for a stage number or a sign. I found one and I was near stage 7, right near the cafeteria. So I looked for a door, and all I found was a janitor's closet. It was going to have to do. I wrenched the door open and sank down to the floor, with my back against the door. I cried and cried until there was nothing left. No more thoughts, no more tears, no more hurt, just me.

I slowly stood up. I peeked out the door to make sure that nobody was near the door, when I saw nobody, I left. I started walking towards the Mackenzie Falls set. If anybody caught me then I was simply looking for Portlyn, because I wanted my lipstick back. Thankfully, nobody was in there except for Chad. I walked up to him and he glanced at me.

"Hey," he said, then suddenly did a double take. He stared at me open mouthed, "what the heck happened to you?" Oh crap, I must look awful. But I wear water proof make-up! I pushed him aside and looked in his mirror. Apparently crying makes your eyes all puffy and red and gross looking. Even if you wear water proof make-up.

Chad's POV

"Great! I look like crap!" she whined. Well she was definitely right there. What the heck had she been doing?

"So?" I asked, impatiently.

"So, I was crying, okay?! I'm just a little upset right now!" the Blonde exclaimed.

"And you're coming and telling me this, why?" I asked, confused.

"Because she's leaving in ten days and might not be coming back, Chad!" Wow, she is upset, she called me Chad. Wait, what did she just say?

"She? Who's she? Sonny? She can't leave!" I screamed.

"Yes, Sonny! Who else?" she cried. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to think.

"Okay we have to have this party and fast. I think we should do it the day before she's supposed to leave." I said.

"No! Sure, she'll have her party but I told you already that you have to ask her out on a date!" she said, "She won't get her date with you if she leaves the next day!"

"Yeah, but she'll stay for the date," I stated, feeling intelligent. That is until Blondie spoke again.

"No she won't! She'll think you just asked her out because she's leaving! You need to go on a date with her first so she knows what it was like and she won't want to leave you!" she cried.

"Leave me? She can't leave me." I whispered. Too shocked to scream anymore.

"I'm sorry, Chad. But she won't stay if you ask her out for a date the day before she leaves. She'll stay if you take her out on a date because she'll have that memory and she'll know that you feel the same way and she can't leave that behind because she loves you too much," she said without a break at all.

???????'s POV

"Fine. I want the party the day before she leaves though…," Chad said. Party? What Party? I love parties!

"Okay, but that means that you have to take her out on a date before the party," Tawni said. Date? Leaving? Who is Chad dating that's going to leave after a party? I'm so confused!

"Wait, I'm confused! Who is Chad dating that's going to leave after a party?" I asked stepping out from behind the door.

"PORTLYN?!?!" they cried.


	5. Chapter 5: Blabbermouth

_A/N: Hey everyone :D I hope you liked the last chapter, I think it was really heartfelt.(: I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long with this chapter, I know the last chapter ended with a cliffy. XD Hey, I gotta keep things interesting, right? So here's chapter 5, please please please R&R! :D By the way, there is a reference to A Very Potter Musical in this chapter, the first person to tell me what the quote is and who said it (in my story and in AVPM) they'll get a chapter dedication and a character that they get to design. So if you haven't seen AVPM, watch it. Link on my profile. ^.^ R&R!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC._

_Chapter 5: Blabbermouth_

_Chad's POV_

_Great! If there was one blabbermouth in the whole studio, it was Portlyn. And she heard everything! Well, not everything, but everything important. Well, except Sonny's name, but face it, was that really hard to figure out?_

"_I'm waiting," Portlyn said in a sing-song voice. Ugh. What to do?_

"_See Portlyn, we're doing this thing called rehearsing lines," I began, making up a story at random. I was interrupted by Tawni pulling me away, saying to Portlyn, "Hold a second, Port." in a sickeningly fake sweet voice. She pulled me to the corner, so Portlyn could see us and not think we were making out or anything. *Shudders* Bad images…_

"_Chad, we can use her. We need to get word out about the party because we'll be too busy planning it," she whispered to me. Her eyes were alit with an unfamiliar Sonny-like glow, "All we have to do is tell her to invite everyone to the vacant lot, you know the one Sonny had prom in? And make sure to tell her to tell everyone not to tell Sonny because it's a surprise. And of course tell her not to tell Sonny. She's too stupid to know what's actually happening."_

"_And what's actually happening that's different from that description?" I questioned._

"_Um, just the fact that you're doing it for Sonny because you love her," she snorted. I turned bright red._

"_Fine, we'll use her to spread the news. But I've got to go plan my date with Sonny now that it's earlier than planned before, so you can tell her," I said as I walked away from her. Her mouth was wide open in a 'Oh no, you did not just walk away from me!' kind of way, but I kept walking. The only person I turn around for is my Sonshine._

_Tawni's POV_

_Ugh. He did not just leave me here with that idiot. _

"_Okay, where did Chad go?" Portlyn asked, seriously confused. Ugh. How stupid is she?_

"_He had to go, but we want you to help us with something for the party, Portlyn!" I squealed. She started jumping up and down, clapping and squealing. So I continued, "We need you to do the most important job, tell everyone about the party! Tell them that it is in the empty lot, but most importantly that they can't tell Sonny about the party. It's a surprise and she doesn't know."_

"_Okay! I can do that!" she said, nodding vigorously. Her face suddenly fell and I did my best not to groan, "Wouldn't it be easier if I just told Sonny myself?"_

"_No, Portlyn. Sonny can't find out about the party. That's why you tell everyone you invite to not tell her," I explained, trying not to roll my eyes. Then I quickly added, "And don't invite people when Sonny's near enough to hear you."_

"_Okay! I got it!" she said, excitedly. She attempted to salute me, but she ended up hitting her nose, "Ouch! Ouch! My nose! Am I bleeding?!"_

"_No, Portlyn, you're fine," I groaned, "I have to go now, so make sure you do a great job inviting people!"_

"_Okay, bye, um…um…Tiffany!" she said, excited that she remember my name when she really didn't. I just waved and left the room._

_Sonny's POV_

_Great, I feel even worse now that Tawni ran out on me. I don't know what to do, maybe going to Wisconsin will help me clear my head. I hope it does. I'm just so confused right now. Thank god that rehearsal is about to start then we can go home. It's been such a long day…_

_After Rehearsal_

_Sonny's POV_

_Tawni seemed happier at rehearsal…I hope this means she's okay with the idea of me leaving for a bit. I picked up my bag and left the dressing room that we shared. I went to the prop house to say bye to anyone who was left in there, but it was empty. Or I thought it was, as I turned to leave I saw Tawni sitting there, on the floor, with papers scattered everywhere. I walked up to her and said, "Hey Tawni." She quickly covered all the papers and said, "Oh, hey Son! I didn't know you were still here? It's been such a long day I think you should head home." _

"_I was heading home, I just figured I stop in here and say bye to anybody who hadn't left yet, but since you obviously are too busy right now, I'll just go," I said, feeling hurt._

_Tawni's POV_

_I looked up again when I heard the hurt in her voice. She turned on her heel and started walking out the door. I wanted so badly to yell for her to come back and help me, and when Chad gets here, I won't even tell them to stop flirting! But I couldn't. She may need me now, but what I'm giving her later is what she needs more. Does that make sense? It does in Tawni-town! I just hope she runs into Chad on the way out so she goes to bed happy…_

_Chad's POV_

_Someone ran into me and I realized that it must be Tawni. I mean, who else is at the studios this late? But then I saw the brown hair and eyes and I quickly helped her up because she looked upset. _

"_Hey, Sonny, what's up?" I asked. "Why are you still here?"_

"_Oh, hey Chad. Not much. I'm just on my way out," she said, not looking at me. I took my hand and without knowing what I was doing, lifted her face up to look at my face._

"_Something's wrong, Sonshine, I can tell," I said, saying my nickname for her for the first time out loud._

"_Sonshine? Really, Chad, really?" she questioned, a smile tugging at the edge of her lips. I smiled, too._

"_Yes, really, now tell me what's wrong," I asked, again._

"_It's nothing, I'm just a little upset because Tawni is ignoring me when I'm leaving in 10, soon to be 9, days!" she broke down. I wiped a tear from her face with my thumb and she looked up at me._

"_So the rumors are true, you are leaving," I said, "and I'm sure Tawni has a good reason for ignoring you, nobody can ignore you without a good reason why."_

"_Rumors? Already? Ugh. Yes, they're true. I'm leaving for a couple of months. I might not come back," she stared at the ground, "and thanks. By the way, I knew you knew my cast mate's names." She looked back up and winked at me before walking out of the building to her car._

_Sonny's POV_

_That night I had amazing dreams of Chad and I. We were married and had 3 kids, and Tawni was there visiting us everyday. Oh, how I wish dreams were reality. _


	6. Chapter 6: Nine Days

A/N: Hey everyone :D A couple of you guys asked for more Channy so I'll try to give you some more Channy, but the ending I have planned is pretty Channy-filled. *squeals like Portlyn* Someone has guessed correctly! I won't say who yet, but the quote was "Ouch! Ouch! MY nose! Am I bleeding?!" said by Draco (in AVPM, played by Lauren Lopez) and Portlyn (in my story). Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Monster by Lady Gaga.

Chapter 6: Nine Days

Chad's POV

When Tawni and I were finished planning just about everything, it was around midnight. We walked to our cars together, knowing that we were each thinking the same thought; If this party isn't perfect, I could lose Sonny forever. We said bye, more like yawned, and headed home. I couldn't sleep for the life of me. I guess I finally fell asleep at some time because my alarm clock went off as scheduled at 7:00am. I woke up to "Monster by Lady Gaga" and chuckled as I listened to the lyrics…

"That boy is a monster

M-M-M-Monster

That boy is a monster

M-M-M-Monster

That boy is a monster

Er-er-er-er

He ate my heart

(I love that girl)

He ate my heart

(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)"

Was I a monster to Sonny? I hoped not…well I hoped I had her heart, not to eat it, but you get the idea…I do love that girl though. I shook my head turned off the radio.

I got into the shower and 10 minutes later, headed downstairs to get some breakfast. I decided to make myself some eggs, my new favorite way, sunny-side up.

Later That Day - At The Studios

Sonny's POV

Everything is completely cool between me and Tawni. Or at least I hope it is. She's acting normal again, although I can tell she's hiding something. Chad's acting weird too, and believe it or not, I thought Portlyn was acting funny as well. I know! Chad broke up with Portlyn to be with Tawni and they're all hiding it! Ha! I think I'll go confront Tawni about this! I got up from my seat at the table in the cafeteria to go to our dressing room, where Tawni surely was. Nobody took any notice of me or acknowledged that I had moved, except for Chad. He looked up with hope, I think it was hope, in his eyes and when his eyes rested on me, I think I saw him flash me one of his rare, real smiles.

I walked into our dressing room, less sure of myself now because of the smile he may have given me. I realized that I should just get it out, so I tapped her shoulder and said, "When were you going to tell me that you and Chad are dating and he broke up with Portlyn to be with you?!" She dropped her Cocoa Moco Cocoa and turned to stare at me, shocked.

"Um, may I ask what in the world gave you that idea?" she asked, clearly trying to remain calm.

"He's acting weird and so are you and Portlyn!" I gasped, "And, and, you were both here late last night and you guys were on a date, right?" I tried to hide the hurt, jealousy, and every other mixed emotion that I was feeling.

"No, no, no!" Tawni said, "As if I would ever date Chip! Plus that's total friend betrayal since you like him. And can't I be sad that my best friend is leaving in nine days?"

"Oh…well number one, I don't like him!" I pouted, sick of explaining this to people, "and number two, aw! Please don't be sad, enjoy the time you have with me. I'm sorry for flipping out on you."

"No, Son, I'm sorry for being such an awful friend last night!" she said. Tears began to fill my eyes as I said, "Aw, Tawni, come here!" and we 'hugged it out.'

Tawni's POV

As I hugged Sonny, I picked my phone up off of the table. I took the opportunity to text Chad and tell him that Sonny knows that Portlyn and us are up to something, but she thought it was hiding that we were dating. I quickly set my phone back down as Sonny pulled away from my embrace.

Chad's POV

Stupid vibrations ruining my relaxing. I picked up my phone and looked at the text. It was from Blondie. It read, "Sonny knows something is up with you, me, and Portlyn. She thought we were hiding that we are dating. She's not a good guesser, is she?" I burst out laughing at this. Tawni and me? Oh god no. I need someone down to earth to mesh well with my…conceited egotistical jerky-ness as Sonny puts it. That's how Tawni and Sonny are such good friends. They mesh well together, I would mesh awesomely with Sonny.

Just then Portlyn came running up to me. She said, "Okay I told everyone about the party, but they don't know when." Did Tawni not tell her when? Great.

"It's the last day of the month, in nine days," I said. Wait, she already told everyone? Wow, she was fast, "Oh, and Port? Did you tell Sonny?"

"Okay, I'll tell them. No, Tiffany said I shouldn't," Portlyn said, "Should I?"

"No, you're doing a great job. Don't tell Sonny anything about the party," I sighed, relieved.

"Okay, thanks Chad!" she said before she ran the other direction.

I sent Tawni a reply that said, "Wow…like I would date you. And Portlyn told everybody about the party and not to tell Sonny."

Now the only thing that was left to do was ask Sonny out. I went over it and over it in my head, then finally decided to go. As I turned a corner, on my way to the So Random! set, I crashed into someone. We both fell to the ground, I pushed myself up to see none other than Sonny Munroe. I stood up and took a step towards her so I was right above her. I held out my hand to help her up and she gasped.

"What?" I questioned, looking around, thinking she had seen something.

"You're offering to help me," she remarked.

"Well, yeah, what else would I do?" I scoffed. She took my hand and I pulled her up.

"Um, say 'Watch it, Munroe!' or 'You messed up my hair, Sonny!'," she said, feigning a deep voice, very badly. I laughed at this and she scowled at me.

"Um, do I really sound like that, Sonny?" I asked her when I finally stopped laughing.

"No…," she said, regretfully. We stood there for a couple of seconds in silence until she said, "So…"

"Do you want to go out sometime?" I blurted out. Ugh! That was not how I planned on asking her out! She looked confused. Great.

"Um, are you kidding?" she said, looking at the ground, "because it isn't funny, messing with peoples' feelings."

"No! No, Sonny! I'm completely serious," I said quickly. I can't believe she would think that!

"Okay, well then…," she said, "Yes." She said yes! I could kiss her right now, but I won't. Maybe at the end of our first date…

"Okay, how's tomorrow night sound?" I smiled.

"Tomorrow night sounds great," she returned my smile.

"Awesome! I'll pick you up at eight," I said, then I wasn't sure what to do. I decided to hug her. We hugged and the warmth of her body felt good so close to mine. It felt so right. As we pulled apart, she stood on her tippy toes and kissed my check. She then turned bright red and said, "Sorry." I laughed and said, "There's no reason to be sorry, Sonshine."

Sonny's POV

I smiled and we both leaned in closer, about to have a real kiss, when…

"Oh my gosh! It's Sonny Munroe!" a voice I didn't recognize shouted, then added seeming confused, "and Chip?" Wait a minute, only So Random! cast members called him Chip…


	7. Chapter 7: The Date MarsBars13

A/N: Hey everyone :D This is by far my longest chapter yet. I wrote it on paper first and it is longer than 15 pages, 7 full pages front to back and 1 that is a whole side with a little bit on the back. Mandy was a really good guess! So good that I didn't even think of it, but the voice is actually the character that the winner of the contest (MarsBars13) designed. She is brand new. This chapter is dedicated to you, MarsBars13! Enjoy and please, please, please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Naturally by Selena Gomez and the Scene.

Chapter 7: The Date

Sonny's POV

I turned my head to see who it was and Chad ended up kissing my cheek. I was furious at whomever interrupted us, but I still flushed a dark shade of red. I stole a glance at Chad and he looked pretty peeved. Yay! He's mad because he didn't get to kiss me! Wait, the voice…

I looked at the girl who had spoken. She looked oddly familiar and had dark brown hair with light blue eyes. She looked roughly five foot five, but I couldn't place where I knew her from.

"Uh, do I know you?" I questioned, giving up on guessing.

"Oh, no you don't. Sorry for interrupting," she blushed. Wow, she was shy, "It's just that Tawni talks about you all the time and about you and him," she gave Chad a scowl, "saying how you love each other but won't admit it so this kind of shocked me." What did she just say?

"Wait, how do you know Tawni?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, sorry! I'm Tawni's cousin, Tasha," she flushed red, again. So that's how I recognized her! "You two look really cute together, by the way."

"I didn't know that Blondie had a cousin," Chad finally spoke up. I frowned at him.

"Tawni not Blondie, Chad," I corrected him, then turned back to Tasha, "So, is that how you know our nicknames for Chad?" I giggled.

"Yeah, Tawni prefers Chip," she said quietly. She spoke so softly! "And I guess hearing it all the time made it stick." she shrugged and laughed, just as softly.

I smiled and said, "Oh, well I guess I should go back for rehearsals, come on, we can walk back together," I said to Tasha, but Chad grabbed my hand and said, "Okay" while intertwining our fingers. I smiled and silently laughed to myself.

Tasha looked at me and mouthed, "Who were you talking to?" and I mouthed back, "You," then smiled and we both laughed. I added aloud, "But I'm okay with this." Chad looked at me, confused, then shook his head and said, "I won't even ask."

After Rehearsals in Sonny & Tawni's Dressing Room

Sonny's POV

"So, why didn't you tell me you had a cousin, Tawn?" I asked while sitting on my chair, waiting for her to be done changing.

"I swear that I've mentioned her once or twice," she said, stepping out from behind her changing curtain, "You and Tasha are like my long lost sisters, Son."

"Aw! That's so sweet, Tawni!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Tawni said, "She and I have a lot in common, for example, we both love looking at ourselves in the mirror!" As she said this, she sat down in front of her mirror to primp herself.

"Really? She doesn't seem like that…," I said, shocked.

"Yeah, she just doesn't show it as much, but she is a lot like me!" she said, "She's way more shy than I am, though."

"I could tell…so, guess what!" I said, not being able to contain myself anymore.

"What?" she asked me.

"Chad asked me out and we're going on a date tomorrow night!" I said so quickly that it was pretty difficult to understand what I said. Tawni, being her amazing self, understood though. She turned around to face me, her face glowing with happiness.

"Oh my gosh! I knew you liked him!" Tawni squealed, "I'm so happy that he finally asked you out!"

"Yeah, well, now that you're done with that…can you help me pick out what to wear?" I asked her. Her eyes instantly lit up as she squealed, "YES!"

"Kay, we're going out tomorrow at eight, so-" I began, but Tawni cut me off.

"I'll be there at five," she said. Whoa! Three hours before the date? I looked at her as if to say, "Say what?" and she said, "You want to impress your love, right?"

"Yeah…hey, wait!" I said as she smirked at me, "I don't love him!" but my voice went up an octave. Why can't I lie again?! Because it's about Chad, said a small voice in my head. Oh, shut up!

"Oh my gosh! You do love him!" she gasped. Then giggled, "Aw, Son! Is this the first guy that you've loved?"

"I don't know!" I sighed, "I've liked other people, but it's never felt like this before…"

"Like what?" Tawni promptly asked.

"I need to see him every day to make me the 'Sonniest' that I can be, sometimes when we fight the things he say really hurt me," I took a breath and continued, "on our fake date I didn't have to fake anything, but, sadly, the kiss, I want to get to know him. I mean, I know there's more to him than this jerk side that he shows everyone."

Chad's POV

I stood with my ear pressed to the door of Sonny and Tawni's dressing room, loving everything that I was hearing. So she loved me, huh? Well the feeling is mutual.

"I wouldn't worry about fights with him hurting your feelings anymore, Son," a muffled voice, which I recognized as Tawni, said, "He only fought with you to cover up the fact that he liked you." How did Blondie know that?!

"Wait, you said liked," the muffled voice of my Sonshine came through the door, "As in the past tense, as in he doesn't like me anymore." No! Of course I liked her!

"Yeah, I did it on purpose," Tawni said calmly. What?!

"Then why did he ask me out on a date?" Sonny began to sound worried, "Why did he almost kiss me before Tasha interrupted us?"

"No, no, no. He doesn't like you anymore," Tawni said and I could almost picture the frown upon my poor Sonshine's face. This was cruel, what was Blondie playing at? "He loves you! And did you say that you two kissed?"

"Tawni, he doesn't love me," Sonny sighed, obviously happy that Tawni didn't say that I didn't like her at all and it was a pity date or something, "And no, I said we almost kissed, but Tasha interrupted us."

"Oh, yes he does! I bet that your date will be perfect, flawless, and unbelievable! He's never done that for any other girl. He's brought them to pizza parlors, but just you wait and see," Tawni said, one hundred percent accurate of what was going to happen, "And I am so going to kill Tasha!" You and me both, Blondie.

"Oh, that reminds me, I'll text Chad to see if it's going to be a casual, semi-formal, or formal type of thing," Sonny said. I quickly grabbed my phone to silence it. I got her text a second after I silenced it, thank God.

"Type of date, Sonny," Tawni said, "It's a date, not a thing." Thanks Tawni, now I don't have to say that in the text and have to explain myself.

The text read, "Hey Chad, should I dress casual, semi-formal, or formal for tomorrow night?" I replied with, "Hey Sonshine, semi-formal or formal, just make sure it's a dress." She had no clue that I was going to be taking her out to eat at a five star restaurant, where while you wait for your food, you can dance under the stars. Hey, what can I say? I've got a soft spot for Sonny.

Four P.M. the Next Day

Sonny's POV

This day was really uneventful. The only good thing that happened was at lunch…

*FLASHBACK*

Chad came up to Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, and I after we sat down with our 'food' in the cafeteria.

"What is that you're eating?" he questioned, clearly disgusted.

"Um, we aren't quire sure," I replied.

"Oh, Okay." He went back over to his table and sat down. I noticed him pull his phone out of his pocket and send a text. My phone vibrated and I realized that the text was sent to me. I pulled my phone out and sure enough, it was a text from Chad.

The text read, "Lobster or steak? Ask your cast mates as well." I smiled and asked them, they answered me, but everyone but Tawni looked confused. I sent him a response that read, "2 lobsters, 3 steaks. Dating you does have its perks, I guess. ;)"

He got up and walked over to Brenda. He leaned over the counter and whispered something that was inaudible to us.

"Whatever you want, Mr. Cooper," Brenda responded. She got a rolly-cart and came over to our table. Nico, Grady, and Zora gasped. Brenda places the lobsters in front of Tawni and I and the steaks in front of the others. I guess Chad had overheard us say what we wanted. Brenda then went back behind the counter and busied herself with fixing her hairnet.

"Thanks," I said to Chad, who had pulled a chair up next to mine and sat down. He stood up to get his food from his table, but stopped, leaned down, and kissed my head and said, "Anything for you."

I looked over at my cast anxiously. Chad had returned with his food and he said, "So…no fights? No food in my hair, no anything?"

"As long as you don't hurt her, we're cool with it," Nico said, as Grady nodded in agreement.

Then Zora spoke, "But aren't you leaving in eight days, Sonny?" With all the distractions, I had forgotten about going home. Ah, home sweet home.

"Yeah, well, it's just a date, really, it's not like we're eloping or anything," I laughed, then grew serious, "I just really miss Wisconsin, I mean it is my home." I sighed.

"Yeah, but this is your home now, Sonny," Tawni said, she seemed really upset.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Well, I guess that could be considered pretty eventful, but whatever…

Chad proved himself to be 'worthy' to my cast mates, but, like Zora said, in eight days none of this will matter, because I might not even come back. I sent Tawni a text to let her know I was leaving to got to my apartment. My mom was currently back in Wisconsin. (A/N: In my story, her mom only visits her.) I walked outside and got in my yellow punch buggy. I think that the bright yellow suits me well. (A/N: She also has a car in my story.) I drove home and got there around 4:28 P.M., just as I sat down to relax, my doorbell rang. I wondered who it could be as I got up and answered the door. It was Tawni. Thirty minutes early. Surprise, surprise.

"Tawni, you're half an hour early," I sighed.

"Yeah, well, I love you, Son, but you need all the help you can get!" she exclaimed. By now, I had gotten used to her Tawni comments. It was her way of showing that she cared. I hugged Tawni and when we broke apart, she took a step back and ran into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Tasha, I forgot you were with me! You're just so quiet!" Tawni exclaimed, "You should take lessons from Sonny. She's the most…un-shy person I know!" We all laughed at the made up word. I walked over to greet Tasha and hugged her.

"Long time, no see, Tasha," I said as I started walking to my room. Tawni and Tasha followed behind me.

"Tasha is probably the third best person you'll ever meet for fashion advice," Tawni bragged for her too-shy-to-brag cousin. Tasha blushed. I sat on my bed and she stood there, so I motioned for her to join me. She sat down beside me as Tawni began looking through everything I owned. Thank God I didn't start packing yet.

"And who'd be numbers one and two?" I questioned Tawni.

"Well, first is obviously me!" she said as she threw some clothes at me, "second is probably, I hate to say it, but Chad. Now go try those clothes on!"

I did as she said for the next two hours. After I got changed, Tawni and Tasha would critique the outfit. Finally, around 6:30 P.M., they liked what Tawni had picked. It was a yellow dress that was strapless and came to rest just above my knees. It was a really simple dress, but I think it works, and they obviously did, too. They picked a small black half-sweater for me to wear as a jacket. They did my make-up, which took another hour, making it 7:30 P.M. Tawni quickly fixed my hair into a wavy ponytail with a few strands falling loosely around my face. It was 7:45 P.M., they told me how fabulous I looked and it only made me blush furiously red. They left with ten minutes until Chad picked me up. I looked in the mirror and checked my make-up. They had decided on a smoky color that surprisingly looked good with the yellow dress. 8 minutes to go, the doorbell rang. I almost tripped in my haste to answer the door. Darn these cute black pumps! I opened the door and there Chad was, dressed in a black suit with a yellow tie. He held a single yellow rose in his hand and he seemed distracted.

"What were Tawni and Tasha doing -," he began but I cut him off.

"Creating this," I said as I gave a twirl for him to see the whole outfit. His jaw dropped and I giggled.

"Sonny, you look…" he began, but I cut him off again.

"Awful? Horrid?" this time he cut me off.

"As if that's possible. Quite the opposite, stunning, beautiful, amazing, wonderful, delicious," he said, smiling at me.

"What am I dessert?" I giggled.

"No, you're my Sonshine," he laughed as he handed me the rose.

The Car Ride

Chad's POV

We were driving for a bit when Sonny asked me, "Hey, Chad?"

"Yeah?" I said, taking a glance at her.

"Can I turn on the radio?" she asked. I laughed.

"Of course you can turn on the radio, Sonny." She turned it on and the song that almost immediately started playing was Naturally by Selena Gomez and the Scene. Oh, so she sings now, too? Sonny sang along and I wanted to hear her voice so I turned down the radio a bit. She had a wonderful voice. It sounded like angels from above…I just drove and listened…

"How you choose to express yourself

It's all your own and I can tell

It comes naturally, it comes naturally

You follow what you feel inside

It's intuitive, you don't have to try

It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally

And it takes my breath away

What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightening

And I love the way you know who you are

And to me it's exciting

When you know its meant to be

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

Bay bay baby

You have a way of moving me

A force of nature, your energy

It comes naturally (You know it does)

It comes naturally

Mmmm yeah

And it takes my breath away (Everytime)

What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightening

And I love the way you know who you are

And to me it's exciting

When you know its meant to be

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

Bay bay baby

When we collide, sparks fly

When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away

You are the thunder and I am the lightening

And I love the way you know who you are

And to me it's exciting

When you know its meant to be

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

Bay bay baby

Naturally Naturally Naturally Naturally Naturally

Bay bay baby

Naturally Naturally Naturally Naturally Naturally

Everything baby comes naturally"

The song ended as I pulled into the restaurant's parking lot. I found a paring spot and pulled in. Sonny started to open her door, but I reached across her and pulled the door shut. She look at me and I had to stop myself from getting lost in her eyes.

"You know, you have the most amazing voice I've heard in my life," I said. She flushed red.

"Thanks, but I know you're just acting, Chad," she replied.

"No! You could be a singer. I play guitar and have a little studio in my basement," I said, "Do you play anything or write songs?"

"Yeah, I play piano and I write songs sometimes," she said, seeming a little more secure knowing that I told her something as well.

"Maybe we could add guitar and record a song sometime, Munroe," I said. That would be too perfect. No, actually a duet would be even more perfect.

"Maybe," she said with a small smile. I got out of the car and went over to her door and opened it. I held my hand out for her to take it and she did.

"I never know you were such a gentlemen, Chad," Sonny said, then added, "Wait, let me guess: you have your moments?" She smiled and I chuckled. We started walking, hand in hand, to the entrance of the restaurant.

"Yeah, but only with you," I said. She flushed red and it made me smile.

We walked into the restaurant together and I said, "Reservation for two under Cooper." to the waiter. I could get used to saying that with Sonny by my side. We were shown to our table, where we ordered fairly quickly.

"I'll have the eggplant parmesan with lemonade and a salad on the side, please," Sonny ordered. That sounded delicious.

"I'll have the same, but make mine a chicken parmesan," I said. The waiter nodded and told us our food would be ready in forty-five minutes to an hour. They weren't very busy tonight. I looked at Sonny, she was frowning.

"What?" I asked her, confused.

"Nothing, it's just," she explained, "What's wrong with eggplant?" At this, I had to laugh.

"Nothing is wrong with eggplant, Sonny," I said, "I'm just a boy and we tend to prefer meat over vegetables." She smiled and laughed.

I stood up and she looked confused. I took her hand and said, "Come on, let's go outside." We walked outside and when Sonny saw the dance floor, comprehension flooded her face.

"Oh, Chad, I can't dance," she blushed.

"Oh, yes you can, Sonny," I winked at her as I pulled her onto the floor. We danced, really just turning on the spot, but I was enjoying it.

"Hey, Chad?" Sonny looked into my eyes.

"Yes, Sonshine?" I said and she blushed at my nickname for her.

"Let's play twenty questions infinite," her eyes were shining, how could I say no? (A/N: I don't know if this is a game or not, but it's just twenty questions but you don't stop at twenty. XD) We played and continued playing while we ate and while I drove her home. I found out so much about Sonny. Like that her real name is Allison, her dad died when she was four, Lucy, Tawni, and her Mom are her closest friends which makes it difficult for her because she's away from two of them a lot. She used to play soccer and run in track, but most importantly, that she tends to fall for guys that are out of her reach. Was that me? I hoped so.

Sonny's POV

I learned so much about Chad! Like, he used to play basketball and his parents got him into acting when he was just two years old. His favorite time of day in Sunrise, but he hates Sunset. I swear I heard him mumble something like, "The Sunset is coming soon…" which completely confused me. (A/N: Get it? Sonny's leaving, like the sun does during a Sunset. Hehehe) We got back to my house around 11:00 P.M. He walked around and helped me out of the car, again. He walked me up to my apartment door and we said our goodbyes.

Chad's POV

I turned to leave when Sonny said, "Chad?"

"Yeah, Sonny?" I asked, turning back around.

"Thanks for the best date of my life," she smiled. I took a step towards her and pushed the stray strands of her hair behind her ear. I whispered, "No problem, Sonshine." into her ear. Then I pulled her into a hug and I kissed her. She put her arms around my neck and knotted her hands in my hair. After awhile, we broke apart, both of us needing air. I smiled at her and she said, "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled and nodded. She turned around and I said, "Sonny?"

"Yeah, Chad?" She said as she turned around to face me. I smiled.

"Thanks for the best date and kiss of my life," I said, then I turned around before she could respond and started towards the front door of the apartment complex. I swear I heard a whispered, "It was my pleasure." come from Sonny as I left.


	8. Chapter 8: The Song

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope I gave you enough Channy. Hehehe ;) New chapter. I wrote the song in this chapter specifically about Chad and Sonny, from their point of view. Unlike in my one-shot Our Song, that was a song I wrote just about my friend's relationship that didn't go too well…Anyways, enjoy and please R&R!

Disclaimer: Song Lyrics = Mine, SWAC = Not Mine.

Chapter 8: The Song

Sonny's POV

I rolled over in my bed to look at my clock. The time read 1:02 A.M. I couldn't fall asleep. I was thinking about my date with Chad. It was just too perfect. I had nothing to do, so I grabbed a pen and paper and went over to my keyboard and wrote a song about Chad and I. When I finished it was 2:30 A.M. I wasn't tired at all, so I grabbed my phone and called Chad. He picked up after the first ring.

"Sonny?" he asked. He sure didn't sound tired.

"Hey, Chad!" I said happily, "I just wrote a new song and I thought I'd tell you."

"At almost three in the morning? Really, Sonny, really?" Chad said. I could picture the smirk on his face right now.

"Yes, really," I said, then stuck out my tongue. I quickly realized that he couldn't see me, so I stopped, "I couldn't sleep. I'm just not tired." I sighed.

"Yeah, well, that makes two of us," Chad sighed, "You want to come over and we can record your song?" I think I heard hope in his voice…

"At almost three in the morning? Really, Chad, really?" I said, quoting him from earlier in the conversation.

"Yes, really," he laughed, quoting me, "My parents are in Paris, so it doesn't matter. I can pick you up."

"Chad Dylan Cooper, that is not fair!" I scolded him, "You know I can't say no to you!"

Chad's POV

My jaw dropped.

"Actually, Sonny, I was under the impression that you were the only girl that could resist me."

"Wrong again, Cooper," she said. I could hear the smirk in her voice, "I'm the only girl to have tried to resist you." I laughed at this. Sonny always knew how to make me laugh.

"So, I'll pick you up in five, Munroe," I said hopefully.

"Kay, I just need to get dressed," she replied.

"Get on it, I'm already dressed!"

"Well I like to look good!" I gasped and she laughed.

"See you in five, Chad."

"I look forward to it, Allison." Oh, I was going to hold that one over her for a while…

I drove to Sonny's apartment complex and when I got there, I walked inside to the door of her apartment. I knocked and she came to the door a minute later.

"Hey Chad," she said as she opened the door and gestured for me to come in, "I just need to find my keys…" I took in her outfit. She wore shorts that were 'short-shorts' which really showed off her amazing legs and a short sleeved sweatshirt.

"Hey, Cooper?" Sonny said, snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Were you just checking me out?" she smirked. I decided to make her laugh and show her that I've seen her Check It Out Girls sketches before.

"Check out your legs!" I said using a high pitched voice, "They look amazing in those shorts, check out your hair!" I said, running my fingers through her hair, "It's so soft, check it out! Check out dance?" Her jaw dropped and she fell to the floor in hysterical laughter. Soon, I had joined and were both on the floor laughing.

"So, you do watch So Random!, Chad?" she could finally ask once we had stopped laughing.

"Only the sketches that you're in," I felt myself blushing and saw that she was blushing as well.

"So, let's head over to my place," I finally said, breaking the silence.

"Kay, I found my keys," she said, "they were in my pocket." We both smiled and walked, hand in hand, to my car. For some reason, I think she knew where her keys were the whole time. I didn't mind, though.

At Chad's House

Sonny's POV

The whole car ride, Chad begged to hear my song, or at least see it. I kept telling him no. He didn't know that it was about him…well he would when he heard it. It kind of pointed straight at Chad and me. We got to his house and my jaw dropped. His house was huge! We went straight to the basement.

Chad's POV

I grabbed two bottles of water out of the mini-fridge in the recording booth and gave one to Sonny.

"Thanks," she said, "I think I'm going to change my song a bit. It'll be a duet, though, so if you don't want to, then I'll leave it the way it is…" My heart leapt for joy.

"I'd love to, Sonshine," I tried to hide how joyful I was, but failed.

Sonny's POV

"Kay, this is how it went," I said, "Just so you get the beat and everything…" He nodded and I began to play the keyboard and sing. I saw realization fully hit his face during a line that I had made his. I smiled and finished the song.

"That was amazing," he said, "Can I ask who it's about?" he asked tentatively. I playfully punched his arm, but he rubbed it pretending to be hurt anyway.

"You know full well who it's about, Chad Dylan Cooper!" I exclaimed.

"Well, let's make this thing a duet, then, shall we?" he replied.

"It's called Perfect," I began, but I was cut off by his lips on mine. I kissed back, then we pulled apart for air. "Like that," I quietly added.

"Sorry, I couldn't hold that in any longer…," he blushed, "Continue, Sonny."

"Um, well, these are your parts," I pointed, "Some of them we sing together, some you echo for me or vice versa."

"Kay, let's give it a go."

(Sonny sings)

I told myself that it wasn't meant to be,

That we're not right for each other.

(Chad sings)

For each other.

(Sonny sings)

I tried to get over it,

Said it was just a crush.

(Chad sings)

Just a crush.

(Sonny sings)

I hid my feelings from the world,

I lied to myself too, yeah, yea-ah.

They saw through the act.

(Chad sings)

Through the act.

(Chad and Sonny sing)

Said it was all a lie,

They knew better than we did.

And said we were perfect for each other, yeah.

(Chad sings)

I did the same as you did,

I was mean to you to cover up the truth.

(Sonny sings)

Up the truth.

(Chad sings)

But I think you saw through me,

When I had my moments, yeah.

(Chad and Sonny sing)

Now I see the truth,

From both of us.

And I know that we were, we are, we will be

Perfect for each other,

Each other,

Perfect.

Yeah, yeah.

Perfect.

We recorded the song a couple of times until we both did perfectly. I turned to Chad, I was getting really tired.

"Hey, Chad?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, Sonny?" he replied.

"What time is it?" I asked, he checked his phone.

"7:30 A.M." he said.

"Oh, wow. I've been up for twenty five and a half hours straight…," I said. I kind of start saying everything that comes to my mind and when I've been up for more than 20 hours straight.

Chad's POV

We went upstairs and turned the television on, but kept it muted. I sat on the couch and she sat beside me. I saw the changes in Sonny immediately around 8:30 A.M.

"So that song described us pretty accurately…," I said to her.

"Yeah! I couldn't sleep because I wasn't tired and I was thinking about our date so I wrote it about us!" she giggled. I like sleep deprived Sonny. Not saying that I don't like Sonny other ways, because I love her no matter how she is!

"I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about our date, too," I replied with a smile.

"Chad?"

"Mm?"

"I love you," she said, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I love you, too, Sonshine," I answered her.

"And I'm sorry that I'm going to leave you in seven days," she said, turning her head to gaze into my eyes. I saw a tear escape her eyes and I wiped it away with my thumb and kissed her passionately.

"It's okay, Sonny, everything will be okay," I replied as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Food Fights and Necklaces

A/N: So I'm in sectionals right now and I'm extremely bored and do NOT feel like playing my stupid awful instrument, the clarinet. So I decided to start writing Chapter 9. I initially was going to skip the rest of the days and just have Sonny say they were great blah blah blah. But I decided to do a couple more days then maybe I might do that. Enjoy! Please R&R, plus check out my poll!

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or "Something About The Sunshine" by Anna Margaret.

Chapter 9: Food Fights and Necklaces

The Next Morning

Sonny's POV

I woke up the next morning and was warm. I didn't open my eyes because I wanted to go back to sleep. I had the most wonderful dream last night. I dreamt that I couldn't sleep so I went over to Chad's house and we recorded a song together and then we both said I love you to each other. I never wanted to wake up.

Suddenly the warmth started to move. I opened my eyes and had no idea where I was. I looked at the source of the warmth and saw it was Chad. Wait a second, Chad?! So I didn't dream that last night! Oh my gosh! Chad loves me! I could scream for joy! I looked into Chad's eyes and he was already awake.

"Sorry, Sonshine," he apologized, "Did I wake you?"

"It's fine," I replied happily, "what time is it, Chad?"

"Uh," he looked at his watch, "It's one in the afternoon. It's Saturday so we don't have to go to the studios, though."

"That's good, because we'd be a little bit late," I giggled.

"So what do you want for lunch?" he asked me.

"Um, how about brunch?" I suggested. He looked at me, confused, "You know! Breakfast and lunch is brunch! Don't tell me you've never had brunch, Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Well, now that I can't tell you I have to tell you!" he laughed, "I've never had brunch. Let alone heard of it!"

"Well what do you want for brunch?" I asked.

"Um…what do you usually eat for brunch?" he replied with another question.

"Breakfast foods, but at lunch time!" I playfully slapped his head.

"If you were anyone other than you," he said with a smile, "You'd be dead for messing up my hair right now."

Chad's POV

Suddenly her eyes lit up.

"What are you thinking of, Sonny?" I asked her.

"Let's have a brunch off, Chad!" she said while jumping up and down excitedly.

"Wow, you start going crazy when you go over twenty four hours without sleep," I began, "But you wake up after about four hours of sleep and you're normal too happy for your own good self is back!" She frowned at this, thinking it was a bad thing, "Sonny, that isn't a bad thing! I love you every way that you are! Including your sleep deprived self! So what are we doing? Why aren't we having a brunch off?!" Her huge, amazing smile was back and I was happy that I was able to put that smile on her face.

The Brunch-Off

Sonny's POV

The brunch-off was going fine and dandy, that is, until I saw Chad sneaking over to see what I was making.

"Oh, no you don't, Chad Dylan Cooper!" I exclaimed, while running over with an egg and surprising him by cracking it over his head.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that, Munroe!" he glared at me while he ran back to his cooking ingredients. I smiled and rolled onto the floor, laughing. How was it possible that he still looked amazing with raw egg dripping from his hair and face? SPLAT! I couldn't see anything but brown. What was he making? I wiped the goop off of my eyes and put some into my mouth. Yum!

"Cake? Really, Chad, really?"

Chad's POV

"Yes, really," I laughed.

"Well, I prefer vanilla, but I guess chocolate will do," she sighed, "Why do you like chocolate so much?"

"Really, Sonny, really?" I questioned her, "You don't know why I like chocolate so much?" She shook her head, so I picked up a shiny pan and held it up for her to look into. She looked confused, "What color are my eyes?" I sighed.

"Blue," she answered immediately, then blushed. I smiled.

"And what color are your eyes?"

"Brown," she replied. I shook my head.

"Chocolate brown," I corrected her. Her eyes widened in awe.

"Oh, um, well your eyes remind me of…," she began, but ended by throwing a bag of flour at me.

"Sonny!" I hate to say it, but I screeched. Then I laughed, "Well, you can't blame me for ruining the moment this time, Sonshine!" then I took a piece of toast and crushed it into crumbs over her head.

We eventually both ended up with pots on our heads and cookie sheets as shields. The kitchen was a mess and we looked no better. We both looked at one another and got lost in each other's eyes. Then, we both threw out hands in the air and said, "I surrender! Truce?" at the same time. It was hilarious. I gave her a towel and showed her where the shower was. She asked if I could wash her clothes while she was in the shower and, of course, I said yes. She went to the bathroom and came back out with the towel wrapped around her and handed me her clothes. I avoided looking at her and if I hadn't I would've seen us both blushing furiously red. I took her clothes and put them in the washing machine.

I then went up and got a shower in the other bathroom. I got out of the shower and changed into some fresh clothes. Sonny was still in the shower, I could hear her singing "There's Something About The Sunshine." I laughed and went to check if her clothes were done. I got to the washer and saw that someone, probably a maid or butler, had put them into the dryer. It only had a minute to go, so I waited. When it started playing some music, I grabbed the clothes and went up to put them in the bathroom, when I got there she was still singing happily. I went downstairs to see if the kitchen was clean yet, and it was, so I called for someone to come and cook us some chocolate chip pancakes.

Sonny's POV

I got out of the shower to find my clothes on the counter, nice and clean. I got dressed and went downstairs. As I was looking for Chad, the smell of pancakes hit me.

"Yum," I said, realizing Chad and I hadn't really eaten yet. I went into the kitchen to find a large stack of pancakes on a plate, two plates, two forks, two knives, two glasses of chocolate milk, and a bottle of syrup. Oh, and a certain three-named-jerk-turned-heart-throb.

"Hey Chad!" I exclaimed, "This smells great! Did you make it?"

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," he shook his head in disbelief, "I had the chef make it."

"You don't even cook your own food, Chad?" I giggled.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not cook," he said. I raised my eyebrow questioningly.

"You cooked during our brunch-off," I pointed out.

"Fine," he sighed, "Chad Dylan Cooper only cooks for Sonny Munroe." I blushed and giggled. I grabbed the bottle of syrup and pretended it was a microphone, "I am so honored that the greatest actor of our generation would cook for me, small-town-funny-Wisconsin-girl, Sonny Munroe. I'd like to thank everyone that believed in me!" I said dramatically.

"Very funny, Sonny," he said, although he was laughing, too, "And I'm glad that you've finally admitted that I'm is the greatest actor of our generation," he smirked, "Now let's eat before this gets cold."

We ate out brunch and looked at the time. 3:30 P.M. Wow, time sure was flying by! Wait a second, wasn't I supposed to do something at 3:00 P.M.? Just then, my phone started mooing.

"Crap!" I yelled, but I answered it all the same, "Hello?" I said timidly.

"Don't you 'hello' me, Sonny!" a voice I knew all too well screeched, "Where are you?!"

"I'm so sorry, Tawni!" I begged, "I completely forgot about going to the mall!"

"Obviously," she snorted, "Where are you?"

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes," I said, avoiding the question, "Bye!" Then I hung up the phone.

"What did Blondie want?" Chad inquired.

"Uh, well, I was supposed to meet Tawni at the mall at 3:00 P.M.," I explained, "So now I have to get home, get money, and drive there in fifteen minutes."

"I'll take you," he offered.

"Thanks, Chad, but I'll need money and a ride home," I said as if I was explaining the obvious, which I was.

"I'll hang out with you and Tawni," he said, "And if you want anything, I'll be happy to buy you anything."

"Aw, Chad, I can't let you buy me things," I stated my decision, "I'll just not buy anything and come back later."

"It's my money and I'll spend it o what I want, which is whatever you want," he said in an unwavering tone.

"Fine, I just won't say I like anything."

"Fine, you don't have to, your eyes will say it."

"Good, how do you know that look?"

"Good, it's the look you always have when you're around me. Are we good?"

"Just for that, no, we aren't good!"

"Fine."

"Let's just go to the mall."

"Good."

…Silence…

"You know it's not the same if you don't respond?" he asked.

"I know," I smirked. He eyed my suspiciously, "I could tell by the look in your eyes," I explained.

"Let's go," he said, rolling his eyes.

At The Mall

Chad's POV

Tawni seemed surprised that I hade come with. Then she was mad at Sonny for blowing her off for me. Then she whined about being a third wheel, but ended up calling Tasha, who joined us at the mall.

So far, Sonny hadn't said she like anything. So I took matter into my own hands. I went over and picked out some things for Sonny and made her try them on. She looked great in all of them, but I bought only the one that she liked best so she wouldn't complain because I bought her all of them.

"I'm going to go look at a store we passed," I said, trying to escape for twenty to thirty minutes.

"Kay, we'll be in the dressing rooms," Sonny replied as she went off to look for clothes. Tawni and Tasha had already found the designer purses and were off looking at them. I was home free.

"I walked to a jewelry store and picked out a necklace. I asked to get it engraved and they obliged. I said no to the box, since I had already been gone for twenty minutes, and went back to the store that they were in.

Sonny's POV

Chad walked up to me as I was walking out of the dressing rooms.

"Hey Chad!" I said happily, "Did you buy anything?"

"Yep," he said, popping the P.

"What'd you get?" I asked, seeing as I saw no bags in his hands.

He took something out of his pocket and walked around so that he was behind me. He put it around my neck and fixed the clasp. I looked at the necklace. It was beautiful! It had a heart pendant and it read "Perfect", just like my song.

"Aw Chad-" I began, but he cut me off.

"Look on the back," he said as he stepped back in front of me. I flipped it over. It read "CDC + AEM" (A/N: In my story her full name is Allison Elizabeth Munroe, Sonny is a nickname she got from her personality.) I put my arms around his neck and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Thank you," I said, "I love it."


	10. Chapter 10: The Picnic

A/N: Hey everyone! I've decided that my story is going to have 14 chapters and an epilogue, so 15 chapters. :D Also, I have a link to a picture of Sonny's necklace posted on my profile. Since I haven't updated in a while, I'm actually finished writing the next chapter as well. So as soon as I have it typed I'll post it so keep checking back! As always, please R&R and check out my poll! :D

http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v= mk4nfGBhvLM

^^^link to me, myself, and time! The song Sonny sing on Sonny with a Song premiering April 11th!

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.

Chapter 10: The Picnic

Sonny's POV

After two wonderful days in a row, I had the most boring day ever. I sat at home and literally did nothing. I figured that I should pack, but I just couldn't bring myself to get up and do it. Hopefully, I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep, Monday will be better.

I woke up to hear a loud beeping. Ugh, I hate alarm clocks. I turned it off and got out of bed. I got a shower and changed into my new outfit that Chad had bought for me. I went into the kitchen and had a bowl of cereal. So, this day was already more exciting than Sunday, not being sarcastic here.

I drove to work and as I walked to Tawni and my dressing room, the loud speaker yelled, "So Random! Cast members, please report to the prop house immediately." I realized it was Marshall's voice and changed courses, now set on the prop house.

I was the last to arrive and I looked at my cast mates when I sat down. Tawni was applying more Cocoa Moco Cocoa to her lips, Nico and Grady were looking for new popcorn twins (yes, still), and Zora was in the vents with her head sticking out, observing everything, as well. Marshall walked in and everyone looked at him.

"You guys are going on a picnic for lunch," he said enthusiastically, "with the cast of Mackenzie Falls." We were all happy, until we heard that. Well, I was still happy, but only I was happy.

"Why?" the rest of my cast complained.

"Well…," Marshall explained, "It was Chad's idea, so we can't very well not have them come."

"Yes, we can!" Nico exclaimed.

"Guys, it won't hurt us to go on a picnic with them," I sighed. Marshall nodded his head and said, "You all need to take a leaf out of Sonny's book!" and left the prop house.

"This is all your fault!" Tawni said, turning to me, "You heard Marshall, this was Chad's idea!"

I sighed, "Well can you at least try to get along with them?"

"Fine," they all agreed.

Lunch Time

Chad's POV

So, right at lunch time, Sonny's cast and my cast left for out picnic. We took the Mackenzie Falls bus, of course. On the way there, everyone sat there glaring at each other. I'm guessing that Sonny did what I did and told her cast to not start anything. When we finally reached the park, Sonny and I set down a blanket and a basket (Yes, we had a basket, it was cliché, but I knew Sonny would like it. I was right.) and we all sat down, each cast away from the other. Sonny and I were the only two members sitting next to someone not from their cast.

"So…why don't we all get along and be friends?" Sonny suggested, "I mean, I'm leaving for Wisconsin in five days!" her cast sighed and nodded, while mine just shrugged, "Tawni, Portlyn, Chloe! You all love shopping and your hair and your looks," she continued, "Devon, I'm sure you, Grady, and Nico have something in common!" she thought for a second, "Video games?" she asked, "And Zora, you and Chasity both like pulling pranks, right?"

And she was right. They all stood and rearranged so they were sitting next to who Sonny had paired them with. (A/N: I don't know if there is a Chloe, Chasity or Devon. I see those names in a lot of other fan fictions so I used them as well.)

"And who do I go with, Sonshine?" I smirked, knowing the answer.

"Um, well, we have a lot in common, don't we?" she asked, a grin playing on the corner of her lips.

"I guess," I smirked, getting ready to set her up. I pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear as I leaned in closer to her, "I mean, we both love me." Her jaw dropped and I laughed. She playfully punched my arm. I rubbed my arm and acted like it hurt, "Control your violence, Sonny. Or should I say Un-Sonny?"

"Ha ha," she fake laughed, "You're hilarious. You should be on this great show called So Random!"

Sonny's POV

"Nah, I'll stick with this amazing show called Mackenzie Falls," he smirked, then picked up a bowl of something and held it up to me, "Egg salad?"

I wrinkled my nose, "No thanks, I don't really like egg salad anymore," I rolled my eyes. I saw realization dawn on him.

"Oh, uh," he said, setting the bowl down and rubbing the back of his nech with his hand, "Sorry about that. I, uh, just didn't want anyone to know…"

"That you liked a worthless Random?" I supplied.

"No," he said slowly, shaking his head just as slowly, "that I'd fallen for the most amazing girl, who happened to be the enemy."

"Ah, Wherefore art thou, Romeo?" I sighed dramatically, "I did the same as thou did and managed not to throw egg salad all over thou."

"My dear Juliet," he said, doing a much better job at keeping a straight face than I was, "What is love without having egg salad throw in your face?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" I smirked. I caught him here.

"It's this," he smirked back and leaned in to kiss me. I reached and grabbed a handful…

Chad's POV

I closed my eyes and got ready to experience the best feeling on Earth again, when I felt goop.

"Wha-" I began, but then it was in my mouth, too. I swallowed and realized it was egg salad and pieced together what had happened.

"Nicely played, Munroe," I said as I scooped the goop of my face.

"Props accepted," she giggled. I smiled, she was just so darn cute.

Then everyone came back to eat. Sonny grabbed the plates and handed them out to everyone. Everybody dished food onto their plate and began eating. We talked a little in between. The thought occurred to me that this is how Sonny's peace picnic was supposed to go. If I hadn't ruined it, out casts could have gotten along a while ago. Heck, maybe Sonny and I would've started dating long ago, not right before she left for a couple of months! We got up and packed everything up into the basket, then piled onto the bus. Chloe, Portlyn, and Tawni sat near one another, Grady, Nico, and Devon sat near each other, and Zora and Chasity were next to each other. That left Sonny and I next to each other and I was feeling guilty for ruining her peace picnic from when she first heart about the rivalry. I was so overcome with guilt that I couldn't take it.

Sonny's POV

"Sonny?" Chad said. I turned to look at him and nodded to indicate for him to continue, "I'm, uh, sorry," he said, seeming really guilty. What did he do?!

"Uh," I said, trying to think of what to say, "What for Chad?" I hope I didn't soud too worried…

His eyes met mine, "For ruining your peace picnic. This could've happened awhile ago…our casts being friends, everything."

I smiled and laughed, then hugged him, holding him close to me.

"You're so sweet, Chad," I whispered into his ear, "Who would've guessed?"

"Not me," he chuckled back, "You should feel accomplished."

"Why?"

"You did it," he said as we pulled apart from the embrace.

"I'm glad to have been of service to you," I saluted him. We both got off the bus, laughing our heads off.


	11. Chapter 11: The Carnival

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the past few chapters. Please vote in my poll and R&R! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, any of the carnival rides mentioned, or "Who's Cryin' Now?" by Journey. (The best band of all time!)

Chapter 11: The Carnival

Sonny's POV

Chad organizing that picnic was so sweet. Then he apologized for something that happened when we first met! The rest of Monday passed in a blur and so did Tuesday. It's Wednesday now and I'm sitting in my dressing room when I hear someone.

"Knock, knock," I looked up to see Chad and smiled, "Why, hello there, beautiful," he smiled back.

"Hey handsome," I said, "Do you like acting like a mushy-definition-of-a-teenage-relationship kind of couple?" I giggled.

"Whatever floats your boat," he smiled, "floats mine, too," I grinned at him, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Hmm…," I pretended to be thinking really hard, "I was thinking about going out with this really cute guy, why?"

"Oh, well, I was just, uh," he blushed and stuttered, "wondering if you wanted to go to the carnival with me, but if you have plans-" I was standing next to him now and I was trying to stop him, but he just kept blabbering. I couldn't think of anything to do to stop him, but one thing. I stood on my tippy toes and put my arms around his neck. I leaned my forehead against his, then softly kissed his lips.

"You're the cute guy, Chad," I whispered to him.

"Oh, Oh!" he said, while flushing red.

"I'd love to go to the carnival with you," I smiled.

"Awesome, let's go!" he said excitedly.

"Um, Chad?" I said, "I need to drop my car off at my apartment and get money."

"I'll have someone get your car and drop it off at your apartment," he said, "and I'm paying."

"Fine," I huffed while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fine, come on," he said while grabbing my hand.

"Good," I smiled.

"Good," he smiled.

"So, we're good?" I asked.

"Oh, we're so good!" he laughed.

The Car Ride

Chad's POV

We were on our way to the carnival when Sonny started changing the radio station. She settled on an oldies rock channel and started to rock out. I smiled. I didn't know she liked this kind of music…the song changed.

"Oh! I love Journey!" she squealed and began to sing along to "Who's Cryin' Now?"

"It's been a mysteryAnd still they try to seeWhy somethin' good can hurt so badCaught on a one-way streetsThe taste of bittersweetLove will survive somehow, some wayOne love feeds the fireOne heart burns desireWonder who's cryin' nowTwo hearts born to runWho'll be the lonely oneWonder who's cryin' nowSo many stormy nightsSo many wrongs or rightsNeither could changeTheir headstrong waysAnd in a lover's rageThey tore another pageThe fightin' is worthThe love they saveOne love feeds the fireOne heart burns desireWonder who's cryin' nowTwo hearts born to runWho'll be the lonely oneWonder who's cryin' nowOnly so many tears you can cry'Til the heartache is overAnd now you can say your loveWill never dieWhoooooa-oh-whoaWhoooa-ohOoooooh-whoa, ooh-whooaOne love feeds the fireOne heart burns desireWonder who's cryin' nowTwo hearts born to runWho'll be the lonely oneWonder who's cryin' now"

I had to agree with her. Journey is one of the best bands of all time.

At The Carnival

Sonny's POV

When we got to the carnival, Chad bought a funnel cake for us. It was really good. I haven't had funnel cake in awhile. We shared a lemonade and I guess you could say it was romantic, I just thought it was cute and perfect. We went on the Round Up and I held onto Chad's hand the whole time, terrified. We went on some other rides, like the Flying Bobs and the Pirate Ship.

"Hey, let's go on the Ferris Wheel," Chad suggested.

"Okay!" I agreed enthusiastically.

We waited in line and when we were at the front, I thought I saw Chad slip the ride worker something. I shrugged it off and we got in. We went around twice, then when we were at the top again, it stopped. So this is what Chad did. He gave the ride worker money to stop the ride when we got to the top. I turned to Chad. He was smiling.

"I can't believe you paid them to stop the Ferris Wheel when we got to the top," I said, feigning anger. His face fell, "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!" I squealed and hugged him. He pulled away from me and said, "No, we're supposed to kiss when this happens!"

"Sorry," I said and we both laughed.

He pushed a hair behind my ear and said, "You are the most beautiful girl on the planet." and leaned in. We kissed passionately and didn't notice that they had started the ride again. We broke apart and we were at the bottom. The ride worker was motioning for us to get out of the box thing. I blushed and so did Chad.

"Come on," he pulled me towards the games, "I want to win you something." I smiled and laughed. Chad kept playing until he won and he finally did. I was having a great time watching him attempt to win. He finally knocked the milk cans over with the ball and he cheered then hugged me.

"What do you want?" he asked me.

"Hmm…," I said, looking at the stuffed animals, "The lion," I decided. He told the worker and he handed Chad the lion. Chad gave it to me, then tilted his head to the side.

"Why the lion?" he questioned, "I would've thought the penguin…"

"Well, uh," I blushed red, "Lions remind me of…you." He laughed.

"Why?"

"Because they're full of pride, like you," I said, "and they have a great mane," I concluded, while reaching up and ruffling his hair.

"Thanks, Sonshine," he smiled.

"No, thank you for a great night, Chad."

"Anything for you." We started walking to his car.

"For the next two days…"

"Don't leave."

"I have to."

"Why?"

"Because…I miss my home."

"For once, I agree with Tawni."

"Huh?"

"This is your home now."

"I miss my mom, Lucy, and my grandparents."

"Can't they visit you?"

"I guess," I shrugged.

"I don't want to lose you."

"You aren't losing me," I smiled. I liked the insecure, sweet side of Chad.

"If you decide not to come back, I am," I lost my smile.

"I'm thinking about it."

"So Random! needs you."

"No, they were fine without me," I blushed.

"I need you." I blushed an even darker shade of red. I couldn't take it. I stopped walking and grabbed his wrist and kissed him. I dropped my hand from his wrist and wrapped my arms around his neck, knotting my fingers in his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed back. We broke apart and both smiled.

"I'm thinking about it," I repeated as we began to walk again.

"About what?"

"Visiting or Staying. Going or not going at all."

"Why? Why the sudden change of heart?" Heart instead of mind. Very true because it wasn't a change of mind, it was a change of heart.

"You've given me something new to think about. Something I don't want to lose."

We smiled and got in his car.


	12. Chapter 12: The Party

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story. Please vote in my poll and R&R! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or the movie Up.

Chapter 12: The Party

Sonny's POV

Wednesday was amazing and Thursday was boring. My life was becoming so predictable. It's Friday now. I'm done at work and I'm sitting at home watching television. I decided to check to see if I have everything packed for tomorrow.

Chad's POV

Tawni and I were still at the Studio's. We asked Marshall if we could have the party and of course he said yes, because everyone wanted it.

"You got my last minute addition, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said as she continued setting up, "Great idea, by the way! Grady and Nico ate picking them up now."

"Sweet, I'll head over to Sonny's," I said, I was supposed to go over there but I decided to leave early because I really wanted to see her, "Text me when you're ready for us to come."

"Kay, I really hope this works, Chad."

"We've already got her questioning whether or not to leave," I sighed, "It should work."

As I left, I passed Tasha, Tawni must have asked her to come and help set up since Nico, Grady, and Zora were all out getting things for the party. (Zora was off by herself, she insisted that nobody come with her.)

Sonny's Apartment

Sonny's POV

Ding Dong! Who could that be? I left my room and walked to the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw Chad. I opened the door and invited him in.

"So, what brings you here, Chad?" I asked while I plopped myself down on my couch.

He sat next to me and said, "What? Can't I visit my favorite girl?" I laughed and he joined me.

"So, what do you want to do, Cooper?"

He raised his eyebrows at me, "Who would've guessed that good girl, Sonny Mun-"

"Wow, Chad. Really?" I cut him off with a smirk.

"I know," he laughed, "You pick, it's your house."

Chad's POV

She thought for a minute then squealed, "Let's make cookies!"

"Aren't you all packed up, Sonny?"

"Oh, yeah…um…watch a movie?"

"Sounds good to me. What shall we watch?"

"Up?"

"Really, Sonny, really?"

"It's a sweet movie, Chad!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good," I smirked.

"Good," she smirked back.

"So we're good?"

Then she kissed me and I kissed her back. Sparks flew, as usual, and it was perfectly right.

"How's that for good?" she asked, biting her lip, as she pulled away.

"Excellent," I laughed, then added, "I knew you wanted me," with a smirk.

"What girl wouldn't want you, Chad?" she said sarcastically.

"Let's watch the movie."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're so good!"

"…I liked your other version better," I mumbled.

"I knew you wanted me, Cooper," she smirked, "Now shut up and watch the movie."

We watched the movie. Sonny was right, it was…cute. *shudders* With about ten minutes left in the movie, I got a text from Tawni and it read, "Kay, we're ready for you." I didn't want to not let Sonny finish the movie, so I responded to Tawni with, "We'll leave in ten minutes." After the movie ended I said, "Let's go get some pizza."

"Okay," Sonny replied, "Pepperoni, mushroom, and black olives!" (A/N: my favorite...hehe)

"I didn't think girls liked black olives," I said. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Kay, on the way let's stop at the Studio's."

"Why?"

"I left my wallet there," I made something up.

"Oh, okay," she smiled and we left.

At The Studio's

Chad's POV

We got to the studio and I took her to the empty lot.

"Why are we here?" she asked with her brow furrowed in confusion.

"To get my wallet," I replied. I then sent Tawni a text saying, "We're coming inside in five seconds."

"Come on, let's look in here for it," I made something else up, "We filmed some scenes in here today."

"Oh!" she nodded, seeming to understand. We walked in and the lot was full of people.

Sonny's POV

Everyone screamed, "Surprise!"

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped, "Did you do this, Chad?" I asked, turning to him.

"Your cast helped a lot," he shrugged. Tawni appeared and said, "But it was his idea." Aw! Suddenly a familiar voice squealed, "Sonny!" I turned around to see Lucy, my mom, and my grandparents.

"Oh my gosh!" I said as I ran to hug them. Suddenly I heard a loud, "Moo!" and I thought it was my phone, until I saw the cow. I jumped ten feet, literally.

"Chad!" I screamed and he appeared by my side, "Why is there a cow here?"

"Well, Wisconsin has cows…and this is your 'homesick' party," he shrugged.

I laughed and hugged him, "Thanks so much, this is so sweet." I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to Lucy and my family.

"Mom, Grandma, Grandpa, Lucy," I said, "I want you to meet Chad…"

"Lucy and your mom have already met me," Chad whispered, he seemed nervous. It made me smile.

"Not as my boyfriend," I muttered back.

"…my boyfriend," I finished. Lucy's jaw dropped, she screamed, and starting jumping up and down, clapping. My mom hugged me and then my grandparents hugged me, as well. They then turned and shook Chad's hand. Then we partied. It was so much fun and I'm so grateful to have friends that care so much for me. I wasn't sure how I was going to leave this…

Chad's POV

Grady and Nico left for a bit around 11:00 P.M. to take Sonny's family and Lucy back to the airport. They traveled on a private jet that I got for them, of course. Around 11:30 P.M. Zora left to return the cow and everyone started to leave and say bye to Sonny. Sonny was determined to stay and help us clean up, so we let her. We cleaned up really quickly and by 12:00 A.M., I was taking Sonny back to her apartment.

We got to her apartment and I kissed her good night.

"Are you still leaving tomorrow?" I asked her before I left.

"Seeing them, Lucy and my family, made me realize how much I miss them," she sighed. Great, my plan did the opposite of what it was supposed to do! "So, I think I'm going to, but I'm coming back in a few months!"

"Okay," I sighed, "I love you, Sonny."

"I love you, too, Chad," she stood on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek, "Night," she waved.

"Night," I said as I walked back to my car.


	13. Chapter 13: A Whole Lot Of Crying

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter. Well, here is chapter 13 and 14 is in the works! BTW sorry if you feel my characters are OOC, but this isn't a real episode, it's a story that I'm writing to be creative and original. I hope you're enjoying the story. Please vote in my poll and R&R! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, Disney (like my subtle jab at them?), Nobody Knows by P!nk, or the Guinness Book of World Records. **_

_**Chapter 13: A Whole Lot Of Crying**_

_**Chad's POV**_

_**That night, I sat in my bed and did something I hadn't done since I was really young. My dad had told me that it wasn't something men did, it was for girls. He said if I did it that other kids would make fun of me. Right now, I didn't care about any of that. I just sat there and cried. Sonny was leaving for a couple of months and I could barely make it through two days without seeing her smiling face. How was I going to survive?**_

_**I grabbed my phone and quickly sent a text, passing over all the saved texts from conversations with Sonny. It made me think about everything that we've been through together. I never really believed in those soul-mate-Disney type of romances, but I truly believed that Sonny and I were meant to be together. Our casts must of believed that, too, because they were willing to forget about the rivalry for us. I looked at the clock, it read 2:00 A.M. I should get to sleep…and I fell asleep, thinking of Sonny.**_

_**Midnight (After The Party)**_

_**Tawni's POV**_

_**I was home, my mom was off somewhere and I was alone. I went to my bathroom and got make-up remover. I put my pajamas on, then used the make-up remover to, well, remove my make-up. I figured I might as well take it off before my tears ruin it, I hadn't worn water proof make-up today. I sat on my bed, pulled my legs into my chest, and held that position. **_

_**A little while ago, I had gotten a text from Chad saying that Sonny's probably leaving. The tears soon started to come and it reminded me of that song by P!nk, Nobody Knows.**_

_**Nobody knowsNobody knows but meThat I sometimes cryIf I could pretend that I'm asleepWhen my tears start to fallI peek out from behind these wallsI think nobody knowsNobody knows no**_

_**Nobody likesNobody likes to lose their inner voiceThe one I used to hear before my lifeMade a choiceBut I think nobody knowsNo noNobody knowsNo**_

_**BabyOh the secret's safe with meThere's nowhere else in the world that I could ever beAnd baby don't it feel like I'm all aloneWho's gonna be there after the last angel has flownAnd I've lost my way back homeI think nobody knows noI said nobody knowsNobody cares**_

_**It's win or lose not how you play the gameAnd the road to darkness has a wayOf always knowing my nameBut I think nobody knowsNo noNobody knows no no no no**_

_**BabyOh the secret's safe with meThere's nowhere else in the world that I could ever beAnd baby don't it feel like I'm all aloneWho's gonna be there after the last angel has flownAnd I've lost my way back homeAnd oh no no no noNobody knowsNo no no no no no**_

_**Tomorrow I'll be there my friendI'll wake up and start all over againWhen everybody else is goneNo no no**_

_**Nobody knowsNobody knows the rhythm of my heartThe way I do when I'm lying in the darkAnd the world is asleepI think nobody knowsNobody knowsNobody knows but meMe **_

_**I related to that song so well, nobody knows that I cry, that I feel so alone, or that I care. Especially not for other people. Sonny had changed me so much and I wasn't sure if I could live without her. I thought Mandy and I were best friends, but I didn't feel like this when Mandy told me that she was leaving. Sonny has taught me the meaning of friendship, how to care, and so much more. I looked at the clock, it was 2:00 A.M. I laid my head on my pillow and cried myself to sleep.**_

_**The Next Morning**_

_**Chad's POV**_

_**I woke up late because I had stayed up until 2:00 A.M. I looked at the clock, 7:36 A.M. Crap! I was supposed to be at work at 7:30 A.M. and I still had to get ready! I quickly got ready, then looked at the clock, 7:48 A.M. Wow, that was fast! It should definitely be in the Guinness Book of World Records. I'll have to have my people call their people. **_

_**I got to work at 7:56 A.M. and got a lecture about being late, then we filmed the scenes. Well, scene. We only had to film one scene today, so we were done by 8:45 A.M.**_

_**Tawni and Sonny's Dressing Room**_

_**Tawni's POV**_

_**I looked at the clock, fifteen minutes. She came in to work earlier to say goodbye to us. Chad wasn't there, nobody knew where he was. She tried to hide the hurt that it caused her to see he wasn't there to say goodbye to her, but I could see through her act. She then left for the airport about five minutes ago. Her plane left in fifteen, scratch that, fourteen minutes. I wore my water proof make-up today, which was good, because I was in my dressing room, crying, right now.**_

_**Chad's POV**_

"_**Knock, knock," I said as I opened the door, but only Tawni was there.**_

"_**She's not here, Chad," Tawni whispered, "She left for the airport." I noticed that she was crying, so I went over and put a hand on her shoulder, trying my hardest not to cry myself.**_

"_**When did she leave?" I managed to ask.**_

"_**Seven minutes ago," she replied, "Her plane leaves in thirteen minutes," she sniffled. My heart skipped a beat, there was still time.**_

"_**Then what are we still doing here?" my voice cracked. She looked up into the mirror, but for once she didn't look at herself, she looked at me.**_

"_**You're s much more chivalrous than I thought, Chad," she said, "Sonny's lucky to have someone who cares so much about her." I could tell from her eyes that she truly meant it and I gave her a hug.**_

"_**Let's go," I said, as I let go, and we ran to my car. I raced to the airport, but when we were almost there we hit tons of traffic. **_

"_**Great!" I exclaimed.**_

"_**Don't worry," she tried to calm me down, "We'll get there," but she sounded worried, too. The traffic passed quickly enough, but everything was too slow for me, because I needed to get to the airport in, I check my watch, five minutes. We got to the airport and ran to the line. I checked my watch, 8:59 A.M.**_

"_**Excuse us," I said as I pushed to the front. People complained and tried to stop us, until they saw who we were. I was kind enough to wait for the person the woman was currently speaking with to finish.**_

_**I then asked her quickly, "Has the nine 'o'clock flight to Wisconsin left?"**_

_**She checked her computer, then answered, "I'm sorry, it just too off."**_

_**My heart sank as I checked my watch, 9:01 A.M. I turned to Tawni, who already had tears streaming down her face.**_

"_**We missed her," I said loudly, then added quietly, "I lost her." **_


	14. Chapter 14: The Sonlight

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is last official chapter! After this there will, of course, be a epilogue. I hope you love it! Please vote in my poll and R&R! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or "Open Arms" by Journey.**

**Chapter 14: The Sonlight**

**Chad's POV**

**I was fighting the tears that wanted to come, and, luckily, I was winning. I saw her smile. Wow, I must really miss her, because I'm seeing things. Now all I see is her wonderful strawberry scented hair. I felt something around my waist. I heard Tawni screaming, but it sounded happy. Suddenly, she was there. She was really there, I wasn't imagining it.**

"**Sonny, you missed your plane," I managed to choke out as I hugged her so tightly, intent on never letting go.**

"**I couldn't go," she said slowly, pulling away from the embrace to hug Tawni, "I don't know why. I just couldn't."**

**She pulled away from Tawni. I laughed and hugged her, again, this time kissing her forehead. I started to hum one of my favorite songs and Sonny began singing along.**

"**Lying beside you**

**Here in the dark**

**Feeling your heartbeat with mine**

**Softly you whisper**

**You're so sincere**

**How could our love be so blind**

**We sailed on together**

**We drifted apart**

**And here you are**

**By my side**

**So now I come to you**

**With open arms**

**Nothing to hide**

**Believe what I say**

**So here I am**

**With open arms**

**Hoping you'll see**

**What your love means to me**

**Open arms**

**Living without you**

**Living alone**

**This empty house seems so cold**

**Wanting to hold you**

**Wanting you near**

**How much I wanted you home**

**But now that you've come back**

**Turned night into day**

**I need you to stay**

**So now I come to you**

**With open arms**

**Nothing to hide**

**Believe what I say**

**So here I am**

**With open arms**

**Hoping you'll see**

**What your love means to me**

**Open arms"**

**We had walked to my car by the time we had stopped singing. Tawni hummed along with us, slowly catching the beat of the song.**

**I carried Sonny's bags and when we got in the car I turned to her and asked, "But, don't you still miss Wisconsin, though?"**

"**Well, of course I do," she replied easily, "but you two were right, this is my home now."**

"**Hey!" Tawni exclaimed, causing both Sonny and I to jump, "I have an idea! How about this summer, we all head up to Wisconsin? Nico, Grady, Zora, and us!"**

"**That's an awesome idea!" Sonny and I said in unison, the we looked at each other and blushed.**

"**Oh, come on," Tawni sighed, "Enough with the blushing! You two are finally together so there's nothing to blush about anymore." We all laughed as I pulled my car out of the parking spot and drove us home.**

**The Following Summer**

**Sonny's POV**

**The plane landed and everyone got off the plane. I saw all the familiar faces and ran to them.**

"**I missed you all so much!" I exclaimed. I turned and added, "Mom and Lucy, you already know everyone, but Grandma and Grandpa, this is Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady," I pointed to each of them as I said their names, then I added, "and you remember my boyfriend, Chad?" They all nodded in response to me and shook everyone's hands. **

"**Well, let's get your luggage and head on home, shall we?" my mom said. I nodded and we all walked to get our luggage and head to my old house.**

**While in the car, I turned to all my friends and my boyfriend and asked them excitedly, "So, how do you guys like Wisconsin so far?"**

"**I like the cheese," Grady replied as he munched on some cheese that he had bought at the airport.**

"**By the looks of the airport, I'm going to say that you have some nice, sturdy vents here!" Zora said.**

"**Looks like there's a lot of nice ladies here," Nico answered.**

"**I think they sell Cocoa-Moco-Cocoa here!" Tawni squealed. **

"**I can see why you talk about it all the time and why you missed it so much," Chad said, staring deep into my eyes, no, past them…into my soul. His eyes, both of them, sparkled and I smiled at him.**

"**You're the best boyfriend ever," I said.**

"**You're the best girlfriend ever," he replied.**

"**Can you cut the mush-fest?" everyone in the car asked (A/N: Lucy and Sonny's grandparents drove separately), including my mom.**

"**Hmpfh," I folded my arms across my chest. Chad laughed at me, so I turned and stuck my tongue out at him. He raised his eyebrows questioningly and I turned back around. **

**Two Summer Later, The Last Day Of Summer**

**Chad's POV**

**The years passed quickly and were a lot of fun. I wasn't shocked anymore by how much fun I had with the Randoms and Sonny, no less in Wisconsin. I knew Sonny was fun to hang around with, but as for the other Randoms…let's just say I should've known that even though Sonny's super nice, she wouldn't have been able to hang out with them if they were as annoying as I thought they were. Did that even make sense? We had made it tradition to visit Wisconsin every other summer and this was a Wisconsin summer. Well, anyway, it was the last day of summer, therefore the last day in Wisconsin. The first time, we all really bonded and became much better friends, so we continued coming to Wisconsin and becoming closer over the years.**

"**Chad?" Nico called, interrupting my thoughts, "You coming?" he asked, referring to the picnic we were going to have at our usual spot at 2:00 P.M. I glanced at the time, 1:50 P.M. Wow, time flew by. **

"**Yeah, let's go," I replied, standing up. We walked down to the kitchen, where everyone else was talking, excitedly. They all looked up when we entered.**

"**Ah, here's your man, Son," Tawni said, making both Sonny and I blush. Wow, we've been together for over a year and we're still blushing.**

"**He isn't 'my man', Tawn," Sonny said.**

**I pretended to be hurt by this, "Thanks, Sonshine, thanks." I pouted, folding my arms across my chest. Sonny's face fell and I laughed to let her know I was just messing with her.**

"**So are we going on a picnic or what?" I asked. Sonny smiled, grabbed a basket and a blanket that were sitting on the counter.**

"**Let's go!" she exclaimed, full of excitement.**

**Sonny's POV**

**We waked to this beautiful place that I had known since I was little and my grandma had taken me here. This had become our place. Chad had taken the basket, but I wouldn't let him carry both the basket and the blanket, so I continued to carry the blanket. We ate and it was great. Soon, Zora, Grady, Nico, and Tawni decided to go for a walk, but I was enjoying the scenery where we were contently. Chad said something along the lines of, "CDC doesn't do nature walks." But I think it was a cover for him to stay with me. I think the whole walk was a cover to let Chad and I alone, most likely courtesy of Tawni.**

**Chad leaned in and whispered, "I guess we're alone," then pulled back and wiggled his eyebrows. **

**I playfully slapped him, "Wow, Chad," I rolled my eyes. **

**He fake gasped, "Sonny! I can't believe that you would think so low of me!"**

"**Chad, you're a guy," I sighed, "What do you want me to think of you?"**

"**Hey!" he said, "I'm not just a guy! I'm Ch-"**

"**Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation," I finished for him, "I know, everyone knows."**

**He smirked and said, "And you're Son-"**

"**Sonny Munroe, girlfriend of the greatest actor of our generation," I finished for him, again. **

**He shook his head, "No…," he said slowly, then he smiled, "girlfriend and greatest girl in the world." We both laughed.**

"**I love you," I sighed, after I had caught my breath.**

"**I love you, too," he said slowly, frowning.**

"**Wha-," I was going to ask him what was wrong.**

"**Nothing, I just have something that I want to ask you," he said, reading my mind.**

"**Ask away," I replied. He stood up, then got down on one knee. I gasped and knew that tears were forming in my eyes. (A/N: In the beginning of the story she was 18 and he was 19, but now since it's 2 years later, she's 20 and he's 21.)**

"**Allison Sonny Munroe," he took a deep breath as he pulled a small, black box out of his pocket, "I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of forever with you," he opened the box and there sat a huge diamond ring, glittering in the sunlight, "So, will you marry me?" **

**Tears poured down my face. I vigorously nodded, trying to find my voice, "Yes," I managed to say. He slipped the ring on my finger, "Yes!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around his neck. I hugged him, then pulled away. **

"**Did you plan for them to leave?" I smiled.**

"**No," he shook his head, "I just saw the moment and seized it." I kissed him before he could continue. He had been carrying around the ring, waiting for the perfect moment. He was so sweet.**

"**We haven't been dating that long, what will my mom say?" I wondered aloud. He laughed and I joined him. **

**When we stopped laughing he said, "Don't worry about that, I talked to her," he began and my jaw dropped, he laughed and continued, "She thinks that you're old enough to make your own decisions and she thinks you'll make the right one, which she thinks is saying yes," he smirked.**

"**She does love you, doesn't she?" we laughed and then kissed again as the others came back.**

"**Ew!" they all remarked, until Tawni squealed so loudly, that everyone covered their ears.**

"**I call maid of honor!" she screamed, she had seen my ring. Zora, Nico, and Grady gasped as they saw my ring.**

"**Oh, come on guys! Like you didn't see that one coming, even I did!" Tawni said.**

"**You know, we owe this, us," Chad said to me, "to Tawni?"**

**I laughed, "Whatever you say, Mr. Cooper."**

"**Stop ruining the moment Mrs. Cooper!" Tawni said, "You and Chad owe me and I want maid of honor!" I shrugged and nodded, she was going to be my maid of honor anyway.**

"**I hope you know that, this wedding isn't going to be for another five years," I said.**

"**Ah, the CDC charm will crack you in at least three years," Chad smirked. I gave him a questioning look and he continued, "I made you crack in three years, it took three years for you to stop resisting every girl's dream."**

"**Dream on, Cooper."**

"**Why would I dream when reality is so much better, Cooper?" Chad replied and I smiled, this would be more difficult once we had the same last name. **


	15. Epilogue: Two Years Later

A/N: Hey everyone! This is the epilogue and I hope you love it! Please R&R and don't forget to vote in my poll! I've decided that I am going to be writing a sequel to this. Sorry for making you wait, but I hope you enjoy it.(: Also, this is two years later (again) so Sonny's 22 and Chad's 23.

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Vera Wang.

Epilogue: Two Years Later

Sonny's POV

So it's been two years, give or take a few days, since Chad's proposal. We're stronger than ever, well I guess I'm not because I did crack. I didn't even last as long as he thought I would.

So I guess that's why I'm standing in a white Vera Wang dress right now. I guess that's why my mom's crying. I guess that's why I look like a princess. I guess that's why Zora's actually wearing a dress. I guess that's why Tawni told me that I had to be the prettiest girl on Earth today, prettier than her even. And I guess that's why in a few short hours, I'm going to be Mrs. Chad Dylan Cooper.

I laughed aloud at the thought. I never thought Chad could actually feel the same way as I did for him. It all seemed too good to be true.

"I know he drives you crazy, but laughing at nothing right before you get married?" an all too familiar voice said.

"Lucy!" I yelled as I ran to hug her. She was faster, not being in a huge gown, and laughed.

"Please don't run in that dress! Number one, Chad would kill me and number two, Chad would kill me," she said, making me laugh, "You look amazing, by the way!" she added as she took a step back to take in my appearance.

"Thanks," I said, giving her a twirl to see the whole dress.

Chad's POV

I was marrying the girl of my dreams today. It was a great day for CDC. Once, a few years ago now, I claimed that I could get any girl that I wanted. I began to lose my confidence the more and more that she resisted, but she cracked. It was a day that I never thought I'd see. My confidence returned, not all of the cockiness did, though. I was cocky about myself, but mainly about the fact that I had won the heart of the most wonderful girl on the planet. What if she left me at the altar? No. Nobody's that stupid. Who would leave Chad Dylan Cooper at the altar? Hopefully not Sonny Munroe.

Two Hours Later

Sonny's POV

I walked down the aisle with Chad's father, seeing as my father couldn't. Zora had been our flower girl and I saw that she had done well, flower petals were scattered all over the aisle floor. I looked towards the end of the aisle and saw Chad. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a baby blue tie that matched his eyes perfectly. Next to him was Devon, his best man, then Nico and Grady were next to Devon. There was a spot open on the other side of Chad, waiting for me to fill it. Next to the hole was Tawni, my maid of honor, then Lucy and Tasha. Yeah, Tasha and I had gotten closer over the years, she ended up moving into a vacant apartment at my apartment complex. My bridesmaids were dressed in a short, sky blue, flowing dress. I was in a gorgeous, white Vera Wang dress. I had a small blue clip in my hair that was my mother's (A/N: Something blue and something old. Hehe I love the movie Bride Wars!) and my hair was styled into a half ponytail, the hair that was down falling in small curls.

Chad's POV

I looked down the aisle and saw the most wonderfully beautiful girl walking down the aisle with my father on her arm. I can't believe that Sonny, Sonny Munroe, Sonny Cooper, had cracked in two years. I would marry her anywhere at anytime, but I told her that I'd wait until she was ready. Well, I guess this is it. She came to a stop next to me and my father took the nearest open seat.

"You look amazing," I breathed.

"Quiet time, Cooper," she whispered and smiled.

"As you wish, Cooper," I breathed back as I smirked. She smiled and we fell silent as the music ended and the Priest began to say the usual vows.

"I do," I said. More words were said, then it was Sonny's turn.

"I do," she smiled.

Sonny's POV

He slipped a gorgeous wedding band on my left hand ring finger and I did the same for him.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said. I threw my arms around his back and he grabbed me around my waist. We kissed, then broke apart and smiled.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you more," I replied.

"Impossible," he laughed. I smiled and kissed him again. I heard the room fill with applause and the sound of people saying "aw." He lifted me up and twirled me as we kissed. He set me down as we broke apart. We walked, hand in hand, back down the aisle. That is, until he picked me up, bridal style, of course, and walked the rest of the way, carrying me.


	16. SEQUEL IS UP! PLEASE READ!

~This is an Author's Note!

THE SEQUEL IS UP, THE SEQUEL IS UP! I feel like I'm yelling, "The British are coming, the British are coming!" hehe XD well K&A-JP is up! :D well the first chapter is up. I'll be writing it as I go, as I did with this one, so it may take some time between uploads. I hope you love chapter one, I'm SUPER proud of it! Please R&R it and tell me if you think I should change something or if you liked it. Doesn't matter – just review! :) Also, check out my other oneshots!~

LOVE YOU ALL~~

*aLLie


End file.
